


"Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken"

by emprentiss



Series: Jemily Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emprentiss/pseuds/emprentiss
Summary: JJ confronts Emily about her behavior since she got back from Paris.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Jemily Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	"Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting my first fanfic/drabble, Enjoy!
> 
> //@ emprentiss

” Emily…”

Emily knew she couldn’t run away from this conversation anymore. She looked up to meet JJ´s blue eyes.

“JJ don´t…” Emily started but was immediately interrupted

“No. Just listen to me okay. Listen to what I have to say, please” JJ begged

Emily sighed and looked down at her hands. She´s been picking her nails again. She hadn’t done that since she left for Paris.

“I know coming back has not been easy for you. I know you´re trying to hide it from the rest of the team but Emily, I have known you for almost 6 years and I know when you are not okay”

Emily opened her mouth to speak but JJ put her finger up making her stay quiet.

“I just wish you could have enough trust to talk to us, tell us what´s distracting you. We just want to help you; _I_ just want to help you.”

Emily felt her tears burning in her eyes and she closed them for a second to control herself. She didn’t want to cry in front of JJ, not now. She took a deep breath and looked up at JJ. The woman who she would call her best friend but had secretly been in love with since they had first met. She looked JJ in the eyes who were now tearing up too.

“Please, don’t try to fix me Jayje. I’m not broken **…”**

“I didn´t say that” JJ said and reached out for Emily’s hand

“But it´s what you meant. I´m not stupid Jayje, I´ve noticed how the team, how _you_ act around me. Like I´m fragile and will break any second” Emily said and pulled her hand back.

JJ was just about to answer when they were interrupted. Garcia stopped immediately when she saw the faces of the two agents.

“Oh, I´m sorry was I interrupting something...?” She said and looked at Emily since JJ was standing facing the other way.

“No” Emily determined and walked past JJ “We were just done” She said before she walked away and left the blonde and the tech analyst behind.


End file.
